


Care To Join Us?

by Jld71



Series: SMPC [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dominant Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of spanking, Oral Sex, Possesive Jared Padalecki, Protective Jared Padalecki, Rules, Submissive Jensen Ackles, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Every once in a while Jared invites another man to join him in playing with Jensen, as long as that person is willing to follow Jared’s rules.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: SMPC [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522163
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Care To Join Us?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts), [Jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/gifts), [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/gifts), [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/gifts), [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts), [DWImpala67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/gifts), [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts), [sammichgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/gifts), [roxymissrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/gifts), [J2_Girlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Beta: jerzcaligrl
> 
> Written for a special group of people.

It had been a lazy Saturday for Jensen. Jared had allowed him to sleep in, which had been nice. Usually, Jared tried to get him up early and out for a run. He went, grudgingly. Running was Jared’s thing, but he joined him just so they could spend the time together. Running also allowed him the time he needed with his thoughts, letting him get them in order so he could plan his day. Plus, watching Jared’s long legs as he ran was a complete turn-on for him. He loved staring at Jared’s muscular legs flexing as he ran. And the best part was when they were done and back in their bathroom shower, naked and wet. 

Rolling over, Jensen happily sighed at having the few extra hours to himself. After a long week of working grueling hours, he needed the extra rest. It wasn’t easy being an Emergency Room nurse. He worked crazy hours at times; nights, weekends, holidays, and he was often on call. But working on one such holiday had been a bonus for him. 

He had been working Christmas Eve, filling in for someone, when Jared had been brought in to the ER. There had been a car accident. Jared’s car had been rear-ended while he was at a stoplight, resulting in his car being hit, and Jared’s foot coming off the brake, causing him to hit the car in front of him. That accident had set in motion their meeting, falling in love, and getting married. They had just celebrated their fifth wedding anniversary with a quiet night at home, something that Jensen enjoyed.

Jensen was a homebody. He loved his job, it was challenging, but he loved coming home, unwinding, and cooking for Jared more than going out. It wasn’t that Jensen wasn’t friendly, he was just quiet by nature. And if it wasn’t for his cooking skills, they would have starved by now; Jared couldn’t cook for shit. 

Jared was the complete opposite of his husband. He was outgoing, friendly, and always willing to talk to a stranger. Being a veterinarian enabled him to work with animals, which he loved, but didn’t have since Jensen was allergic to anything with fur. 

Hearing movement in the hallway had Jensen pulling himself up into a sitting position and pushing away thoughts of their past. Looking toward the doorway, he smiled when he saw Jared entering, carrying a mug in each hand. “What do you have there?”

“Coffee,” Jared answered, and then took a sip from one of the mugs. He watched as Jensen narrowed his green eyes at him and Jared smiled from behind his mug, wondering how long it would be before Jensen pouted. He was a little surprised when Jensen didn’t take the bait.

Jensen watched as Jared sipped his coffee, knowing that Jared was taunting him, and he refused to give in, even if he desperately wanted one of those mugs. Pushing aside the blankets, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, ready to get up. “I’m gonna grab a shower. Are you working today?” Even though it was Saturday, Jared sometimes worked a few hours when the animal clinic he ran was booked solid.

“Yeah, I need to change and head in. I should be home by three,” he explained as he walked over and offered Jensen one of the mugs of coffee before sitting down next to him. “It’s no fun teasing you if you don’t play along,” he grumbled, only to hear Jensen laugh in response.

“How about I let you tease me tonight?” Jensen looked at Jared, wiggling his eyebrows at him before taking a sip of his coffee. “Thanks for this, by the way.” 

“What if I don’t want to wait for tonight?”

“Well, since you need to get to the clinic before it opens, you’re gonna have to.”

Hearing those words had Jared sighing. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He drained the rest of his coffee and pushed himself up from the bed. Leaning down, he captured Jensen’s lips in a heated kiss. “Something to think about while I’m gone,” he murmured before pulling away and disappearing into the bathroom. A few minutes later he was joined by Jensen. 

Walking into the bathroom, Jensen stopped to turn on the shower, letting the water heat while he stripped out of his t-shirt and sleep pants. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Jared was watching him. He wiggled his ass and chuckled, “That’s a little something to think about while you’re gone.” He yelped when Jared’s hand collided with his ass, giving his cheeks a sound smack.

“Maybe I’ll redden your ass before I go.” He grabbed Jensen, pulling him against him so there was no space between them. He bit Jensen’s shoulder and then kissed the abused flesh. “Take your shower. I’ll see you later when I get home.” He kissed Jensen’s lips before letting him go. “Love you,” he said, as he nudged Jensen toward the shower and walked out of the bathroom. He heard Jensen calling out to him, telling him he loved him, and he smiled. He knew he’d be thinking of Jensen’s ass while trying to focus on his patients.

Jensen heard the door open and close and looked up from what he was doing to see Jared standing in the doorway to their kitchen. It was past the time Jared had said he would be working, but he didn’t look tired. “Hey, long day? There’s still time for you to grab a shower before dinner if you want.”

Walking over to Jensen, Jared pulled him away from the kitchen island and the food he was preparing and into his arms. “It wasn’t too bad of a day. How was yours?” He kissed Jensen and waited for his response.

“Relaxing, but a little lonely. We’ve gotta get better at syncing our schedules so we’re home together.” He returned Jared’s kiss and then pulled himself away so he could finish with what he had been doing. 

“I’ll be back in a bit,” Jared stated and disappeared from the kitchen. He had a sly smile on his face as he made his way into their bedroom. He had a surprise in store for Jensen, one he hoped Jensen would enjoy.

After dinner had been cleared, Jared pulled Jensen into his arms, kissing along his neck which he knew was Jensen’s weakness. He heard Jensen moan softly and then he bit down on a particularly sensitive area of Jensen’s neck before pulling away to nibble at Jensen’s earlobe. “I have a surprise for you,” he whispered.

Jensen rested his head against Jared’s shoulder, letting Jared’s muscular body support his weight. “Surprise?” he questioned, his interest piqued. 

“Yeah, I invited someone over. He should be here soon,” Jared explained. “I’m hoping we all click and maybe we can play a little tonight.” He heard Jensen’s sharp intake of breath and smiled against Jensen’s neck. They didn’t play with others very often, but they enjoyed it when they had in the past. He could be a possessive bastard and had a hard time watching Jensen with anyone else at times. Jensen was his and he made sure everyone knew that, including Jensen. He knew he had nothing to worry about, Jensen would never entertain the idea of playing with anyone without his knowledge or approval, and Jensen knew that Jared had to be present when that happened. 

Jensen pulled away from Jared to look up into his hazel eyes, searching to see if Jared was joking with him. “Are you serious? It’s been a long time since we’ve even talked about that, let alone approached anyone,” Jensen breathed out; he could feel himself becoming excited over the possibility of having someone join them, wondering what Jared’s rules would be. He licked his lips at the possibilities. “What - what would the rules be? Would they stay the same?” he managed to ask, only for Jared to place a finger on his lips, stopping him from asking anything else.

“Let’s just see if we agree on him and if he’s interested in joining us.” Jared pulled his hand away and leaned in to kiss Jensen, capturing his lips for a needy kiss before nipping at Jensen’s bottom lip. “Then we can figure things out.”

“You - you have something in mind, don’t you?” Jensen’s mind was racing with questions, wanting to know more. Who was the man? Where had Jared met him? How had they met? How did the topic even come up in conversation? 

Jared gave a throaty chuckle, “All in good time.” He nosed along Jensen’s neck and bit down again, causing Jensen to cry out. “I showed him your picture, he was very interested in you. I think you’ll like what you see when you meet him.”

When Jared bit his neck, Jensen’s knees buckled and he grabbed onto Jared’s biceps to support himself. “Where?” he groaned out before resting his head against Jared’s shoulder again.

“Where did I meet him?” Jared asked and felt Jensen nod his head against his shoulder. “He brought his dog in for a checkup. We got to talking and, well, we found out we have a few things in common. That’s why I was later than expected today,” Jared started to explain, and then stopped when he was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. “That should be him. Come on,” Jared urged, as he pulled away from Jensen. He turned Jensen so he was able to encircle an arm around his waist as they walked to the front door. Letting go of Jensen, he kissed his cheek and went to answer the door. 

“Henry, welcome,” Jared greeted, as he pulled the door open revealing a tall and well-built, dark-haired man standing on their front porch. “Please come in.” He stepped aside to allow the man to enter their home, closing the door behind him. He turned to see Jensen standing there, eyeing the newcomer. A smile came to his lips when he saw Jensen blush. “Henry, this is my husband Jensen. Jensen, this is Henry.”

Slowly, Jensen took a few steps toward Henry, offering the man his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Henry eyed the man shaking his hand, Jensen. The moment Jared had shown him Jensen’s picture, he had been interested in the attractive man. Now, seeing Jensen in person, he could feel his cock hardening. Jensen’s picture hadn’t really done him justice; he was beyond stunning in the flesh. “Believe me, the pleasure is mine,” Henry said and heard Jensen suck in a startled breath. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his throat. “I take it that your husband didn’t mention that I’m British?” 

“No,” Jensen admitted as he let go of Henry’s hand. He felt Jared’s large hand come to rest on the small of his back and let himself relax into his husband’s touch. 

“Why don’t we move into the living room, have a drink, and get to know each other?” Jared offered. He led them into the living room, indicating for Henry to take the loveseat while he and Jensen sat together on the couch after pouring each of them a glass of wine. “We don’t invite many to join us. We’re in a committed relationship. But every once in a while we like to play. We’re not looking for anything long-term, or to make this more than a fun night for all involved.” Jared sipped his wine, waiting for Henry’s reaction.

Sitting on the edge of the loveseat, Henry placed his hands on his knees and nodded his head. “I’m fine with that. I figured we’d just get to know each other, see if there was any interest on your husband’s part. There wouldn’t really be a point in going forward with any of this if Jensen wasn’t on board.” He looked at Jared and smiled. “I don’t bottom, and I’m guessing that you don’t either.”

Jared chuckled and placed a hand on Jensen’s thigh. “You’re right in that thinking. I don’t.”

“Well, at least we got that out of the way,” Henry sighed. It would have been awkward if they had been expecting him to bottom. “Is there anything else you want to know about me?”

“Your health is good?” Jensen questioned, and then blushed. “Sorry, I’m a nurse. I just don’t want to be in the middle of our fun and have something unexpected happen.” He reached for his wine and took a drink to settle his nerves.

“I’m in good health, and I’m clean,” Henry assured them after drinking the rest of his wine. 

“Good to know,” Jensen commented, and then leaned into Jared so he was able to whisper in his ear. “I want to play with him, if you’re alright with that,” he whispered to Jared and then felt Jared squeeze his thigh, giving him his silent approval. 

Jared turned his face so he was able to kiss Jensen’s cheek. “I’m fine with that,” he whispered, knowing his husband would want to also have his verbal approval as well. He locked onto Jensen’s green eyes for a moment, sharing a silent moment between them before he broke eye contact and turned to look at Henry with a wide smile on his face, one showing his dimples. “Well, it seems that Jensen is amenable to having you join us. The question is, are you interested?” Jared inquired. 

“I am. I was the moment you showed me your husband’s picture. But the real question is, what are the ground rules?” Henry asked, as he looked at Jensen and then Jared. 

“That’s an easy question to answer.” The corners of Jared’s lips twitched up into a smile as he spoke. He looked at Jensen, winked at him, and then looked at Henry, his face impassive as he spoke. “I’m the only one who fucks his ass. You can touch him, you can use Jensen’s mouth, but his ass is off-limits. Is that agreeable to you?”

Henry looked at Jared and then at Jensen, specifically his lips. “That’s definitely agreeable to me, as long Jensen is fine with it.”

“I am,” Jensen confirmed. “That’s always been our rule. One I’m not willing to change.”

Henry threw his hands up in surrender. “Hey, I’m just a guest here. I just wanted to make sure I understood the rules. I don’t want to overstep. Is there a safeword I should know about?”

“Impala, that’s Jensen’s safeword. Of course, if I see something that I don’t like, I’ll put a stop to it.”

Henry chuckled, “I have no doubt. I’m more than happy to honor the rules and abide by whatever makes you both comfortable.”

“Good, then I see no reason why we can’t move forward and make my husband happy tonight.” Jared stood and held his hand out to Jensen. With Jensen’s hand in his, he pulled him up and into his arms. He could see the excitement in Jensen’s eyes and the slight flush on his cheeks. Leaning in, he began to kiss Jensen’s neck. He let his hands trail down Jensen’s arms and moved to rest them on his hips. He turned Jensen around and motioned for Henry to join them. “His neck is very sensitive. Kiss all you want, just don’t mark him. No bruises. We’re not into that and he’s not motivated by pain play.” The occasional light spanking between them was one thing, but Henry didn’t need to know that. He leveled a pointed look at Henry, “You do anything to hurt my husband, and I’ll make you regret it.”

“Understood,” Henry murmured, seeing the heat in Jared’s eyes. Looking at Jensen, he could understand why Jared was the way he was toward his husband. He would be too if things were reversed.

Jensen let out a soft moan when Jared turned him around so he was now facing Henry. He closed his eyes and let his head fall against Jared’s shoulder. He felt two sets of hands on his hips and then lips on either side of his neck. He let his body relax into their touches, allowing himself to enjoy what was happening. As both men pressed up against him, he could feel Jared’s hard cock against his ass and Henry’s grinding against his own. He wasn’t sure whose hands were pushing his shirt up and off his body until he opened his eyes to see his discarded shirt in Henry’s hands. He watched as Henry pulled his own shirt off, revealing his muscular chest dusted with dark hair. His attention was diverted from the sight of chiseled abs when Jared began to undo his jeans, pushing them past his own hard cock and down his thighs. He would have lost his balance as he tried to step out of them if Henry and Jared hadn’t caught him. 

Jensen was completely naked with a fully clothed Jared and semi-nude Henry pressed against him. He enjoyed the feeling of Henry’s skin against his, but he wanted to feel his husband’s naked and hard muscular body against his. “Jared,” he groaned and dropped his hand to rest against Jared’s hip, tugging at his jeans, hoping Jared understood what he was asking for. 

Understanding what Jensen wanted, Jared pulled away only long enough to strip out of his clothing before pressing himself against Jensen’s back. He reached around, trailing his fingers over the cut of Jensen’s hipbone, carding his fingers through the thatch of pubic hair. He heard Jensen moan and he bit down on Jensen’s shoulder. Movement caught his attention and he raised his eyes to see Henry dropping the last of his clothing in a pile on the floor before joining them. “He’s fucking hard because of you,” he whispered into Jensen’s ear and heard Jensen moan. “Can’t wait to see you suck him off, those pink lips spread wide around his cock. Then, while he’s fucking your mouth, I’m gonna fuck your ass.”

“Yes - Jared, please,” Jensen gasped out.

“Please what? Tell me,” Jared husked into Jensen’s ear.

“Want that, please, Jared,” Jensen breathed out and then moaned when Henry’s fingers wrapped around his hard cock. 

“What else do you want? Do you want to come with me fucking your ass while Henry fucks your mouth?”

“Jared,” Jensen moaned. His eyes rolled in his head when both men began to stroke his cock and fondle his balls. “Yes, I want that, please.”

“Are we taking this to the bedroom?” Henry inquired, and then leaned in to kiss Jensen’s neck. 

“No, that’s private. We can play here. Sit back down on the loveseat. Just cover it with the blanket first,” Jared instructed and watched as Henry did as he had requested, grabbing the blanket from the back of the loveseat and covering the cushion with it. Once Henry was seated, Jared urged Jensen to join him. 

With Jensen naked and on his knees between his spread legs, Henry felt himself getting impossibly harder. While he knew he could touch, he waited for Jensen to shuffle forward before he reached out and placed a hand on the back of Jensen’s head, gently guiding him forward. With his free hand, he ran his thumb along Jensen’s plush bottom lip. “Fuck, those lips are so sinful. Can’t wait to put them to work.”

“Wait, I want Jensen to be comfortable.” Jared grabbed one of the large throw pillows from the loveseat and helped Jensen to kneel on it. He didn’t care if they dirtied up the pillow or blanket, they could be washed, he just wanted Jensen to be comfortable, and happy. “Comfortable?” he murmured as he kissed Jensen’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Jensen breathed out and then waited for Jared’s approval for them to start.

“Good, play as much as you want,” Jared husked out and then shuffled so he was kneeling between Jensen’s splayed legs. 

Jensen locked eyes with Henry before he leaned forward, placed his left hand on the cushion next to Henry’s thigh to brace himself, and then wrapped the fingers of his right hand around the base of Henry’s cock. He heard Henry moan from his touch and his eyes flicked up to look into his blue eyes. He saw a heated look in them and smiled at the knowledge that he was the cause of that look. He licked his lips, running his tongue around them, wetting them before he swiped his tongue over the leaking head of Henry’s cock, tasting the salty precome bubbling at his slit. 

Henry moaned in appreciation at just having Jensen touch his cock and then groaned when Jensen’s tongue made contact. He forced himself to let Jensen go at his own pace, reminding himself that he was a guest and lucky enough that this married couple had invited him to play with them. He wasn’t about to mess it up by being impatient. He let his head sink back against the cushion as Jensen began to lick the underside of his cock, enjoying what was happening. 

“My husband has a talented tongue,” Jared praised, breaking the quiet that had settled over the living room.

Henry let his eyes slip closed as he enjoyed what Jensen was doing. “He certainly does,” he agreed.

Slowly, Jensen began taking Henry’s cock into his mouth, feeling the weight of it as it rested on his tongue. He swallowed Henry down, letting his cock hit the back of his mouth before pulling back to run his tongue around the head. He repeated his movement and then hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head as he began sucking in earnest. He heard Henry moan and he looked up through his lashes to find Henry staring intently at him. 

“God - fuck, you look so good with your lips wrapped around my cock.”

Jensen smiled around the cock in his mouth and then grunted his approval when he felt Jared’s hands on his hips and Jared’s legs nudging his legs open wider. He closed his eyes, content to concentrate on the hard cock in his mouth as Jared began to work him open so he would be able to take his cock. 

“Look at you,” Jared murmured, as he retrieved the small bottle of lube from his discarded jeans, slicked up his fingers, and pushed one into Jensen’s ass. He heard Jensen moan around the cock in his mouth and his own cock twitched in interest. He knew how talented Jensen’s tongue and mouth were, having been on the receiving end of many of his husband’s blowjobs. But seeing him like that, on his knees between another man’s legs, and swallowing down that man’s cock had him wanting to sink his cock into Jensen’s ass, reminding them all who Jensen belonged to. He added another finger and scissored them, stretching Jensen open. He looked down, watching as he slid his fingers in and out of Jensen’s ass a few times before withdrawing them. 

He reached for the bottle of lube again, needing to coat his cock before he fucked Jensen. Usually, he worked Jensen open on three fingers, but tonight he couldn’t wait to be inside Jensen’s tight ass. And he wanted Jensen to feel it when he fucked into him. He wanted that to be another reminder to Jensen who he belonged to. Once his cock was slick, he lined himself up with Jensen’s hole and pushed in, forcing Jensen to take the cock in his mouth deeper. He heard moaning and he looked up, locking his hazel eyes on Henry’s blue eyes. “Fucking beautiful like this, isn’t he?” he said as he ran a hand down Jensen’s spine. 

“Yeah, he really is,” Henry breathed out, lifting a hand to run his fingers around Jensen’s lips again in appreciation. 

Jensen’s eyes popped open in surprise and he groaned around the hard flesh in his mouth when Jared forced his cock into his ass. Normally Jared opened him up on three fingers, but tonight had been different, Jared had only used two and he knew it was because Jared wanted him to feel the burn of being stretched open around his cock, reminding him that he belonged to Jared and no one else. As Jared bottomed out, Jared’s movement forced Jensen to take the cock deeper into his mouth. He did his best to relax his jaw, letting the cock fill his mouth and drew a breath in through his nose while he stayed in the position he was being kept in. 

Jared gave Jensen a moment to adjust to being breached before he started to move. He gave a soft tap to Jensen’s right ass cheek and waited for Jensen to respond to him. When Jensen wiggled his hips, he placed a hand on Jensen’s back and began a languid pace of fucking him as Jensen continued to suck on the cock in his mouth. 

Henry reached out to run his right hand through Jensen’s cropped hair. “Fuck - not gonna last much longer,” he warned, as his breathing quickened. With his left hand, he grabbed onto the arm of the loveseat when Jensen doubled his efforts, lips sliding up and down his cock like his life depended on it. His eyes rolled back in his head when he hit the back of Jensen’s throat and Jensen moaned, the vibrations running through him and sending him over the edge. He came with a shout, spilling down the back of Jensen’s throat. 

Hearing Henry’s words, Jensen eagerly sucked Henry’s cock into the back of his throat, doing everything he could to spur on the man’s orgasm. He did his best to swallow the man’s release, trying not to let any slip past his lips. Slowly, he began to pull off the softening cock, licking it clean as he did. 

Seeing that Henry had come, Jared grabbed onto Jensen’s hips, lifting his hips up as he began to fuck Jensen at a brutal pace. He dug his fingers into Jensen’s tender flesh, knowing Jensen would be sporting bruises in the shape of his fingers in the morning. 

As Henry’s cock slipped from his lips, Jensen threw his head back and moaned as Jared began to pound into him. He had to place his other hand on the cushion to support himself so he wouldn’t fall face-first back into Henry’s lap. He let his eyes slip closed as Henry began to caress his cheek.

“That’s it, take the pounding Jared’s giving you. You love it, don’t you?” Henry husked out.

Jensen’s eyes snapped open and he locked his green eyes onto Henry’s blue ones. “Yes, he fucks me just right,” Jensen managed to get out, and then moaned again when Jared shifted his hips, hitting his prostate dead-on. 

“Can you come like that? Just from Jared fucking you like that?” Henry continued to caress Jensen as he took the pounding Jared was giving him. 

“Jared!” Jensen called out.

“Are you close?” Jared breathed out, doing his best to stave off his orgasm until Jensen came. 

“Yes, Jared, please!”

Jared grabbed Jensen by the shoulders, pulling him up so that Jensen was sitting in his lap, impaled on his cock. “Touch him,” Jared gritted out and watched as Henry sank from the loveseat onto his knees in front of Jensen. 

Henry reached out, running his fingers up and down Jensen’s throbbing cock. He thumbed Jensen’s leaking slit, spreading the pre-come down his shaft as he began to fist Jensen in time to Jared’s thrusts. He leaned in to kiss Jensen, enabling Jensen to steady himself by latching onto his biceps and he swallowed Jensen’s moans as he came, spilling over his hand and onto their stomachs.

Once Jensen had come, Jared chased after his own orgasm. He lifted Jensen up only to slam him back down on his cock. He felt heat pool in his belly as his balls drew up close to his body. He thrust up into Jensen’s tight hole and bit down into Jensen’s shoulder as he came, spilling his release deep into his husband’s body. He worked them through the aftershocks of their orgasms before gently pulling his softening cock out from Jensen’s body. He pulled Jensen into his arms, holding him until they had both caught their breaths. “The first door on your right is a bathroom if you want to freshen up,” he offered to Henry, never taking his eyes off of Jensen as he spoke. 

“Thanks,” Henry acknowledged, as he got to his feet. He grabbed his clothing and disappeared down the hallway and into the bathroom. 

Jared kissed Jensen softly on his swollen lips. “Happy? Did you have fun tonight?”

Jensen offered Jared a lopsided smile. “Yes, I’m very happy and I definitely enjoyed myself tonight. Thank you,” he said and returned the kiss Jared had given him earlier. 

“Good, as long as you’re happy,” Jared said as he ran his thumb over Jensen’s bottom lip. That was all that mattered to him, that Jensen had enjoyed himself. And truth be told, he had enjoyed himself as well. It was always an incredible turn-on to watch Jensen when another man was fucking his mouth, or when he allowed someone to touch him as he had tonight. Maybe, if Jensen liked the idea, they could invite Henry back to play with them another night. He wasn’t opposed to the idea, despite his possessiveness toward his husband. Hell, he had enjoyed seeing how well Henry had treated Jensen, never forcing him to do anything he didn’t want. Henry had been careful with Jensen, just what he had hoped for. “Come on, let’s get up off the floor,” he said as he forced himself to focus on Jensen and not his thoughts. He stood to his full height and offered Jensen his hands, pulling him up and into his arms. He ran his hands up and down Jensen’s arms before grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping him up in it. “Sit, I want you to rest.”

Jensen went willingly as Jared led him back to the couch to curl up on. He watched as Jared grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. “Are  _ you _ happy?” he dared to ask.

“Always, as long as you are,” Jared assured his husband. “I was actually thinking of seeing how you’d like the idea of inviting Henry back in the future to play.”

Jensen gave Jared a lazy smile. “I’d like that, as long as you like the idea. I enjoyed having him join us. But, only once in a while.”

Jared chuckled softly, “Of course we’d only ask him every once in a while. I’ll talk to him, see if he even likes the idea.”

Jensen nodded in agreement, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the back of the couch. He was happy and sated, and all he wanted now was to sleep.

“So, I should probably get going,” Henry announced, as he walked back into the living room. He smiled at seeing Jensen on the couch. He looked like he was already asleep.

Jared turned to regard Henry. “Let me walk you out.” As Jared walked Henry to the door, he glanced over his shoulder to take in the state of his husband. Jensen was curled up on the couch, still wrapped up in the blanket Jared had placed on him. His eyes were closed and he wore a contented smile on his face. He offered Henry his hand, “Thanks for playing with us. I can tell you that we both enjoyed it.”

“I did as well,” Henry admitted, shaking Jared's hand before he looked over at Jensen. “You’re a very lucky man. Most wouldn’t even entertain the thought of sharing their husband with another man, not even for a few hours. It can get too complicated.”

Jared gave a shrug of his shoulders. “I’m secure in my manhood and in our relationship. We don’t play unless we’re both in agreement. Speaking of that, we were wondering how you felt about the possibility of joining us again in the future?”

A smile came to Henry’s lips. “I’d definitely be interested in joining you both again.”

“Good. Well, I should get back to my husband, get him to bed,” Jared said, as he held the door open.

“You know how to get in touch with me,” Henry said, with a nod of his head and then bid Jared a good night.

Closing and locking the door, Jared couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips. It had been a good night and he couldn’t wait to repeat it in the future. But right now, he needed to tend to his husband; get Jensen up from the couch, showered and into bed. First, he took care of the discarded clothing, blanket, and pillow before rousing Jensen from the couch. “Hey sleepyhead, let’s get cleaned up and go to bed.”

Jensen forced his eyes open. “Is Henry gone?” He accepted Jared’s hands, allowing Jared to help him up.

“Yeah, Babe, he is. But he’s definitely interested in joining us in the future. It was so fucking hot watching you tonight. I love you,” Jared said as he kissed Jensen’s cheek.

“Love you, too,” Jensen confirmed, letting Jared lead him into their bedroom. “I enjoy it when we play, but I only want you.”

Jared gave him a blinding smile, one displaying his dimples. “Good, because I feel the same way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Images Found On Google


End file.
